Suspiros por você
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Suspirava pela manhã quando a acordava, suspirava a noite quando chegava. Suspirava quando ela fazia comida, suspirava quando ela pulava ao telefone. Era como se a única coisa que pudesse fazer era isso, suspirar por Lily Potter.


**Suspiros por você.**

_"No amor, sempre existe um que ama mais. Quem me dera não fosse eu!"_

_- Antes que termine o dia._

_"O primeiro suspiro de amor sempre é acompanhado pelo último suspiro da razão"_

_ - Antoine Bret_

* * *

Ele olhou ela de longe. Se sentiu um pouco culpado, porque ela era tão mais jovem e inexperiente, e ele era mais como um velho lobo mau em busca da chapeuzinho. Suspirou mais uma vez. Suspirar era tudo o que fazia de uns tempos para cá. Suspirava pela manhã quando a acordava, suspirava a noite quando chegava. Suspirava quando ela fazia comida, suspirava quando ela pulava ao telefone. Era como se a única coisa que pudesse fazer era isso, suspirar por Lily Potter.

_ Ei Scorp, você viu minha calcinha no banheiro?

Ele corou. Claro que tinha visto aquela minuscula peça vermelha de renda no banheiro.

_ Por tudo que há de bom, Lily Luna Potter, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para parar de deixar suas calcinhas nojentas no banheiro.

Por sorte Al respondeu por ele. Se soubesse que a Potter mais jovem era um furacão, jamais teria permitido que ela fosse morar com eles para começo de conversa. O apartamento deles deveria ficar como sempre foi, um lugar organizado habitado por machos! Muita testosterona e nada de calcinhas conhecidas no banheiro. Mas não, ele tinha que ser simpático, ele tinha que dizer: _Não Al, não tem problema, vai ser um prazer receber sua irmãzinha_. Exceto que ele não sabia que a irmãzinha de Al já tinha vinte e um, e não era tão "inha" assim. Exceto que ela parecia mais uma coelhinha da playboy, andando de pijamas as duas da tarde e deixando sua lingerie colorida manchar as camisas brancas dele.

_ Ai meu Deus, até parece que nunca viu uma calcinha na vida. Deixa de ser fresco homem.

Al passou por ela e puxou seu cabelo em um ato infantil, ela em retribuição o empurrou e ele saiu batendo a porta, deixando eles a sós. Scorpion em suas calças do pijama e Lily apenas com uma camiseta do Axl Rose e pantufas de coelhinho. Ela enrolou o longo cabelo em um nó, e sentou-se apoiando-se na bancada da cozinha.

_ Você sabe qual o problema dele? - ela perguntou pegando uma maçã e mordendo-a.

_ Não Lily, eu não sei.

Ela riu. Era muito sexy para a sua própria saúde. Desde a forma como ela mordia a maçã, até as madeixas mais claras que caiam pelo seu rosto. Pelo que Scorpion ouvi Albus falar, Lily nunca tinha cortado mais do que algumas pontinhas do cabelos, e assim, tudo o que Scorpion poderia imaginar era o longo cabelo dela, caindo sobre suas costas durante o sexo. Ele até mesmo sentiu o volume em sua calça crescer com esse pensamento, e o pior de tudo era que ele nem mesmo estava se interessando por outras mulheres desde que ela começaram a entrar em seus sonho, isso só pode ser...

_ É falta de sexo.

Scorpion engasgou com o café e o cuspiu sobre a pia.

_ O quê!?

Ela franziu o cenho.

_ Que nojo, pode limpar essa pia. - mordeu a maçã. - é falta de sexo. A rose me falou que quer casar virgem. Ela e Al estão namorando a 16 meses, supondo que ele tenha traído ela pelo menos uma vez, nos primeiros meses, porque ninguém é fiel nos primeiros meses, ele está ah... pelo menos um ano sem sexo. Um ano sem sexo?

Scorpion balançou a cabeça, ele estava ouvindo coisas, ou melhor, não ouvindo nada da boca dela além de sexo, sexo, sexo.

_ Eu não acho que ele tenha traído ela alguma vez.

Lily revirou os olhos.

_ Sem essa! Nenhuma? - ela balançou a cabeça. - Não é de admirar que ele seja tão mau humorada. Quero dizer, 16 meses sem sexo? Eu não consigo me imaginar um mês se quer.

Dessa vez, Scorpion franziu o cenho.

_ Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado Lily.

Ela gargalhou.

_ E quem disse que eu tenho?

O olhar sugestivo dela o fez corar. Tentação, tentação, tentação.

_ Ai meus sapatos! Você corou? - riu, riu. - Eu não acredito que eu fiz Scorpion Malfoy corar! Isso deve ser um feito ou algo digno do Guinness.

Scorpion terminou de lavar as vasilhas e enxugou as mãos.

_ Você não tem nada para fazer além de me atazanar? O que você faz da vida mesmo?

Ela fechou a cara em uma careta.

_ Eu sou uma escritora de livros infantis. Vê – ela apontou para o pôster aonde uma galinha amarela dançava com um caldeirão mágico. - Eu fui, duas vezes premiada como prêmio _Babbyty_ para contos infantis.

Eu imitei sua fala com a mão.

_ blablabla. Se é tão boa assim porque não aluga um lugar para morar?

Ela corou. Ficava malditamente sexy assim.

_ Você sabe malditamente bem. Eu.. bem, os tempos são difíceis, eu estou escrevendo um livro infanto juvenil, e eu bem, gastei um pouco de dinheiro no meu Jonh.

Scorpion revirou os olhos. Um pouco de dinheiro era uma maneira educada de falar. Lily havia gastado todo o seu dinheiro em uma Harley-Davidson Ultra Classic Electra Glide CVO, cromada e o escambal. Por isso, até conseguir escrever um novo livro, todo o dinheiro da ruiva ia para o seguro da moto, para as prestações da moto, para a gasolina da moto, para a cera para passar na moto.. tudo em função da bendita moto. O que era um pouco idiota, desde que Scorpion não consegui entender como ela poderia gastar o que tinha e o que não tinha em uma moto trouxa, sendo que ela poderia aparatar a qualquer momento.

_ Eu realmente não vejo o seu ponto. Só... pare de irritar o seu irmão, já é difícil o suficiente sem você o atormentando toda hora.

Ela sorriu e pulou da cadeira, Scorpion não pode deixar de notar as coxas bem torneadas dela por baixo da camisa e o balanço sensual de seu quadril.

Assim que ela virou o corredor ele suspirou, olhou para as calças e perguntou a si mesmo quanto tempo tinha sobrando. Tempo suficiente para um banho frio, ou quem sabe um banho quente pensando em uma certa ruiva...

Decidiu um banho quente, desde que era sábado, e ele sendo o chefe e tudo mais, tinha todo o direito de se atrasar um pouco. Colocou a banheira para encher e saiu em busca de uma das suas revistas para garotos. Sorriu ao ver o número 23 da Bruxa Moderna e Sexy, um especial sobre ruivas. Isso sim, iria servir uma maravilha. Pegou o lubrificador que deixava escondido em baixo da cama desde que Lily se mudara e foi ter seu momento feliz.

Para ele, era sempre constrangedor fazer esse tipo de coisa, não que ele nunca tivesse feito, era só que depois de Lily ele estava fazendo demais! Sentou na banheira e sentiu seu corpo relaxar, tanto quanto fosse possível dada as condições. Pensou nela, pensou nos shorts que sempre usa em casa, tão curtos que uma vez ele vira um pedaço do bumbum. Pensou na calcinha vermelha que ele encontrou no banheiro, e como um adolescente, cheirou. Cheirava a Lily. E isso era a coisa mais excitante que tinha sentido em meses. Pensou naquela bunda vestida naquela calcinha. Pensou como ela sempre anda sem sutiã em casa. Pensou nela, nela e só nela. Deixou seu exemplar da Bruxa Moderna e Sexy cair no chão. Pegou o pênis e suspirou o nome dela.

_ Lily, porque me deixa assim?

Imaginou a boca dela sobre ele. Lábios vermelhos sugando com força e cuidado.

_ Ah.. Lily.

_ O que tem eu?

Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu corar do cabelo até o dedão do pé. Lá estava ela, na porta do banheiro, pirulito de cereja na boca, olhando para ele, como o pênis na mão, duro feito pedra.

_ Porra Lily! Bater. Na. Porra da porta!

Ela riu.

_ Eu já vi um antes, não sou boba. - riu.

Ele se recusou a ficar mais constrangido do que já estava. Abriu a mão e ficou em pé na banheira. Afinal, aquele era um jogo para dois. Viu com prazer quando ela o encarou de cima a baixo, sorriu com mais prazer quando ela corou e sugou o pirulito com mais força.

_ Nossa mão. Mãe! Nossa. Mãe. Do. Céu.

O riso dele veio rouco. Saiu da banheira e passou do lado dela, pagando a toalha, tendo o cuidado de esbarrar "sem querer" no braço dela.

_ Talvez assim você aprenda a ter um pouco mais de coragem. Digo, cuidado.

Ela riu sem graça. Jogando o pirulito no lixo sem nem mesmo olhar.

_ Eu, um, não tenho namorado. Sabe.

Ele a encarou sem saber o que dizer. Afinal, o que isso significava? Ele pigarreou, sentindo o corpo dela quente, próximo ao dele.

_ Eu sei.

Ela suspirou. Ele riu, ela não era de suspirar, ele era o que suspirava por ali.

_ O que você faria se eu dissesse que eu estou, bem... com o maior tesão?

Ele a encarou, ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, um sorriso culpado no rosto por pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. Não tão culpado assim.

_ Eu diria que tenho camisinhas na gaveta ao lado.

Ela o encarou, olhos nos olhos. Parecia que ninguém queria tomar uma atitude, que nenhum dos dois queria arriscar ser posto de lado, que o tempo tinha parado e que qualquer passo em falso seria o fim. Mas Scorpion tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou então ficaria louco. Já não aguentava mais ficar por ai, suspirando como adolescente sem causa. Fora que, estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Por isso fez, o que talvez o faria arrepender-se depois, envolveu a cintura dela com a mão e lhe entregou um beijo.

Não um beijo qualquer, mais um beijo de fome, um beijo de quem não beija ninguém há seis meses. Meio desajeitado no começo, como foi no seu primeiro beijo, e depois pegando mais profundidade, experiência; beijo é como andar de bicicleta, ou no caso dele, vassoura. Uma vez aprendido, nunca se esquece.

Lily superou o choque e arrancou a toalha dele. E os dois ficaram ali no banheiro, ele pelado e ela de camisa e pantufas de coelho. Scorpion a beijou mais, a colocou sobre a bancada da pia e fez o seu sexo encostar na calcinha dela. Ele fez questão de olhar a cor. Vermelha.

_ Essa calcinha, não era a que estava no banheiro?

Ela sorriu.

_ Era.

_ E antes?

_ Eu estava sem nada, eu não durmo de calcinha.

Aquilo o excitou, mas também, se ela falasse sobre a teoria da relatividade ou sobre quadribol, aquilo também o excitaria, porque a voz dela era excitante.

Scorpion arrancou a blusa dela e a admirou por alguns minutos, admirou a curvatura de seu pescoço e as graciosas saboneteiras, admirou o seios pequenos, ligeiramente caídos e cobertos de sardas, tão natural, tão lindo e diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

_ Ai meus sapatos! Não olha! - ela riu cobrindo os peitos e a barriga.

Achava engraçado ela criar gírias, achava ela fofa e apaixonante. Ele segurou suas mãos, cruzando os dedos dele nos dela, mão com mão, olho no olho. Admirando cada coisa nela que antes parecia insignificante. Lembrando a maneira como ela come cereal infantil pela manhã, e como ela seca as meias atrás da geladeira. Da voz dela lendo seus livros infantis pela manhã, ora a história de Mary a coelhinha aventureira, ora um conto de fadas qualquer. Riu da forma como o nariz dela se enruga quando está brava, e da forma como o olho dela treme quando eles esquecem a tampa do vaso levantada.

_ É estranho, se eu disser que meio gosto de você.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes.

_ Um pouco. Por que eu nunca tinha pensado em você assim, não até hoje.

Ele a abraçou, sentindo o corpo dela encostar no dele, acalmar como um cobertor quente nas noites frias. O choque e a ânsia por algo nunca vivido. O medo. O receio. Tudo tão forte, tão perto.

_ Eu tenho tido sonhos com você a alguns meses.

Ela riu, o sorriso dela encostando no ouvido dele.

_ Eu nunca iria imaginar, pela forma como você me trata.

Ele se separou dela, só para encarar seus absurdamente maravilhosos olhos castanhos esverdeados.

_ Como eu te trato?

_ Como se eu fosse sua irmãzinha.

Ele beijou o nariz dela, e os olhos, e o pescoço e as sexies saboneteiras.

_ Que alguém me castigue se algum dia eu pensei em você como uma irmã.

Ela riu alto, gargalhou.

_Bom saber. - parou de rir e o encarou séria. - Eu não estou procurando um namorado.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes. Ele também não... mas se talvez, só talvez... achou melhor convencê-la com gestos. Não era muito bom com as palavras de qualquer forma. Jogou todas as coisas que estavam sob o balcão no chão e a deitou com cuidado. Abriu as pernas dela e com a ponta da língua começou a acariciá-la. Ela tentou fechar as penas e ela as segurou, com carinho, as beijou. A fez gemer, primeiro acariciando delicadamente o seu clitóris, depois chupando, sugando enquanto enfiava um dedo dentro dela, e então outro. Mãos ágeis e cuidadosas.

_ Eu... Para...- ela suspirou. - acho... ai... - suspirou mais uma vez. - Que vou gozar.

Ele parou. Lily abriu os olhos, brava, curiosa, insatisfeita.

_ Não para!

Ele riu, puxou a gaveta e pegou a camisinha. Colocou vagarosamente sob o olhar dela, apertou o próprio pênios e fechou os olhos em um gemido. Pronto para encaixar perfeitamente sobre ela. Gozar com ela. Mas Lily foi mais rápida, pulou do balcão, e caiu ali, de joelhos para ele.

_ Esse é um jogo para dois. - Ele achou que reconhecia aquelas palavras mas quando a boca dela caiu sobre o pênis dele, ele se esqueceu de todo o resto, e todo o seu mundo era ela. Lambendo lentamente seu pau como se fosse um pirulito e massageando suas bolas com vontade.

Ela gostava de chupar sobre a camisinha de sabor, porque na verdade era sim, um grande pirulito. E ela gostava da forma como Scorpion Malfoy se contorcia por ela. Só por ela e não por uma das garotas que ele costumava sair quando ela era criança. Só se ele soubesse o quanto ela teve que trabalhar para superar aquela paixonite infantil, para então encontrar-se anos depois ali, ajoelhada na frente dele, chupando ele.

Ele envolveu a mão no cabelo dela e impôs um ritmo próprio, que ela graciosamente aceitou e aprimorou. E quando ele estava mais duro do que alguma vez poderia imaginar, sorriu e separou-se dela. Lily entendeu sem precisar de uma só palavra. Levantou-se e começou a beijá-lo, primeiro devagar, depois rápido. E quando Scorpion encaixou seu pênis nela, Lily achou que poderia morrer ali mesmo. Maldita fosse se mais uma vez, não estava se apaixonando pelo maldito Malfoy.

Fodeu. Como ele nunca tinha fodido ninguém. Não foi amorzinho, não foi uma trepada, foi um foda cheia de tesão, mas também com respeito, porque no final das contas, ela era a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele, e também, de certa forma, sua amiga. Ela gozou primeiro, isso ele fez questão, mas não durou muito depois, gozou com gosto, com prazer. Ele arrancou a camisinha, a pegou nos braços e a levou para a banheira, a água já estava fria, por isso abriu a torneira quente e então se juntou a ela.

_ Isso foi...

_ Muito bom – ele completou.

Eles riram.

_ Mas eu não...

_ Quero um compromisso, eu sei. Mas, eu estou solteiro, você está solteira, você sabe. Podíamos continuar fazendo, sempre que der vontade.

Ela sorriu. O encarou. Ela queria ter um pouco de coragem, dizer: _ei, lembra na escola, quando você não sabia nem o meu primeiro nome, então, eu tinha uma queda, não, uma queda não, eu tinha um penhasco por você?_ Mas ela não disse, por que ela não queria ser a única a amar.

_ É, sempre que der. - disse por fim, por que no fim, ainda tinha medo de sofrer, mesmo que já fosse uma mulher, mesmo que não tivesse sonhos de menina.

Mas não foi bem assim, não foi "sempre que deu". Foi também quando não deu. Foram durante as tarde depois do almoço quando Al ia encontrar a namorada. Era no meio da noite quando Al dormia, e quase sempre pela manhã, assim que o amigo virava as costas. Era como se ele fosse meio dela e ela meio dele. Até que houve um minuto em que nem um nem o outro poderiam imaginar como era não estarem juntos. Até que a vontade foi tanta que eles acabaram ali no sofá mesmo.

Que foi quando Al chegou mais cedo. Ele olhou os dois no sofá, Scorpion tentando cobrir a nudez de Lily com as almofadas, seria trágico se não fosse tão cômico. O irmão olhou com desgosto, balançou a cabeça.

_ Vai se foder. Porque vocês não procuram um motel? Parecem coelhos no cio. De manhã de tarde e de noite. Fala sério. Mesmo!? Cinco anos? Acham que eu sou retardado ou o quê? Vai se foder. Vocês dois. Vão se foder!

Al passou e bateu a porta, ele se entreolharam e riram.

_ Sabe o que é isso? - Lily perguntou.

_ Falta de sexo. Noivado longo demais. - Scorpion respondeu voltando a beijá-la. - Já que ele sabe...

_ E, eu acho que sempre soube – Lily completou.

_ Você sabe... quer... sabe.. comigo?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_ Não, não sei.

_ Namorar. Você quer namorar comigo, Lily Potter?

Ele fechou os olhos receoso, um pouco bravo consigo mesmo por se deixar levar por uma menina mulher, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Quando percebeu já não estava só gostando dela, era mais, talvez até estivesse, e que os deuses o protegessem, amando.

_ Você sabe que eu não namoro.

Disse, tinha tanto medo de amar ele, tanto medo de se deixar levar, se ele soubesse... só se ele soubesse o quanto ela ficou feliz quando soube que ele não havia saído com ninguém depois que eles começaram a se relacionar... ela só queria poder confiar um pouco mais nele, queria ser mais mulher e menos menina, queria ter coração.

Ele suspirou e se levantou. Ela finalmente, segurou-o pela mão, o puxando para junto dela. Não sabia de muita coisa, mas tinha uma simples certeza, não o deixaria ir tão fácil.

_ Mas por você eu posso abrir uma exceção.

Ele riu, mas quis ficar bravo, porque com ela era sempre assim, seria sempre assim, e ele sabia que eles iriam brigar muito dali em diante, que nenhuma lua de mel dura para sempre, e que por morarem sobre o mesmo teto tudo seria mais difícil. Mas olhando nos olhos dela, segurando a mão dela. Não, nada daquilo importava, não quando o seu coração bate tão rápido a ponto de doer, não quando ela é a primeira coisa que pensa quando acorda e a ultima antes de dormir, não quando já está a tanto tempo apaixonado por ela, que ela nem mesmo havia se dado conta. Então, que os deuses fossem cruéis com ele, que ele fosse julgado por toda a população masculina, mas ele queria ela assim, do jeito que ela era, nem que ele fosse o que iria sofrer mais, nem que ele sempre fosse o que amaria mais. Nem que ela não fosse fiel nos primeiros meses.

_ Eu te amo.

Ela não respondeu. Não precisava.

* * *

Fic escrita depois de matar aula, sempre fico mais criativa quando mato aula. Em fim, ficou confusa? Era só um POV do Scorpion (que toda hora eu escrevia Draco e tinha que apagar e colocar Scorpion Oo), mas eu achei legal vocês verem o lado dela também, porque nunca relação, você nunca tem certeza se está sendo completamente correspondida, ou se é coisa da sua cabeça. Em fim, autora passando por crise existencial, beijos! Ah, comentem queridxs.


End file.
